


One-of-a-Kind

by Peregrine



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt's attempt to try and impress Beatrice doesn't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-of-a-Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote to try and get back into the swing of writing.

If expressions could kill, Beatrice’s expression would have pummeled Wirt to death on the spot. She was staring him down, her eyes narrowed and her lips drawn into a thin line.

“Uh…what are you doing Wirt?”

Wirt could feel the sweat forming on his brow.

“Just chopping wood.” He tried to play it cool as he passed off his words but he sounded more like a boy caught red-handed looking at an indecent magazine.

“Yeah. That much is obvious.” Her gaze wandered downward and Wirt’s sweating increased twofold. “I mean what are you doing without a shirt?”

Wirt swallowed thickly, his confidence dropping into his gut. This was not how he had been expecting this to go. ‘Quick, do something!’ his mind screamed.

He chuckled lightly and put the ax down, spitting into his hands. “Sometimes a m-man gets hot when he’s exerting himself in a …um… physical manner.” He picked up the ax and lifted it over the logs he had set up on the stump before him. Catching her eye as he did so, he swung it down towards the log. Instead of the blade going through its target, however, the ax slipped out of his hand. For a brief moment, his heart stopped as he realized the ax was airborne. Then he heard a thump behind him.

Turning slowly around, he found the ax, blade down, just a foot from where he was standing. The image of an ax going through his head flashed through his mind and all the hair rose from his body, the color draining from his face.

Beatrice sighed and Wirt turned his attention back to her. "You dimwit," she said, picking up the ax from the ground. "What's with the act?" She placed a hand on her hip, one eyebrow raised inquisitevely.

Wirt fell silent, unsure what to say. “Well…uh…” He tried to formulate a coherent response but the next words that came out were more on the frantic side. “Did you see the way that-that guy was looking at you yesterday? He was eying you, Beatrice! Eying you! And the way he was showing off his abs…how am I supposed to compete with that!?”

A silence fell between them, Beatrice staring at him. Her expression was unreadable. Then her lips split into a grin followed by her hand coming up to her lips as a chuckle escaped from her mouth.

"Wh-what’s so funny?” Wirt asked, feeling what little ego he had completely deflating.

“You’re such a dork."

“I’m being serious!”

Beatrice abruptly stopped and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him into a hug. All the fight he had suddenly left him and he simply leaned up against her, his forehead resting against her shoulder.

“What am I going to do with you, Wirt?” she murmured, a finger running through his hair.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve known that guy since we were kids and he’s always been like that. He wasn’t trying to seduce me, Wirt. He’s just a show off. And even if he was, I'm not going to just leave my fiancé and run off with another guy.”

“I know,” Wirt said. “I know you won’t. I just…I see men like that and I just feel…like…" he sighed and closed his eyes. "You could do better that me.”

Beatrice dropped the ax and grabbed his hands, looking earnestly at him. “If I wanted a guy like him, I would have gotten married to him.” She rolled her eyes. “Guys like him are abundant. But a guy like you Wirt…well…you’re one-of-a-kind.”

Wirt looked down at their hands and frowned. “One-of-a-kind isnt always a good thing.”

“It is with you, Wirt. The reason I love you is because you're...well...you." Beatrice pressed her hand against his cheek and gently nudged his chin up so that he was looking at her. “Besides, you’re not inadequate." Her seriousness suddenly melted away, replaced with a coy smirk. "Not where it counts.”

“B-beatrice!” Wirt said, trying to cover the blushing mess his face was quickly becoming.

Beatrice laughed and leaned in to press a kiss to his nose. “There’s the Wirt I know.”


End file.
